


Dream(s)

by Burgie



Series: SSOWeek Round 3 [5]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda takes Louisa dream-walking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream(s)

After scaring James back to (relative) sanity, Louisa rode back to Linda to give her a lift back to the library.

“Thanks for being my taxi,” said Linda after climbing aboard. “I know it’s annoying.”

“Not at all,” said Louisa. “We love carting around passengers, don’t we, Smokeeye?” Her Andalusian mare dipped her head in a nod, and Louisa stroked her mane.

“That’s good,” said Linda. “Let’s head for the winery, the books are calling my name.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they were,” said Louisa, laughing, and told Smokeeye to go at a canter. She felt like chatting. “So, back there, you said not to fall asleep while we were looking at James’ nightmare.”

“Yeah,” said Linda. “You dealt with that really well, by the way.”

“Thanks,” said Louisa. “Not the weirdest thing I’ve seen on Jorvik. But what would have happened if we had fallen asleep?”

“Hmm, have you ever heard of dreamwalking?” asked Linda.

“Read about it, seen it in children’s cartoons,” said Louisa, nodding, “why?”

“That’s what would’ve happened,” said Linda. “Only it might’ve been worse because it’s an old mental link. Katja could’ve got you under her control or built a link with you or something.”

“Okay,” said Louisa. “That does sound dangerous. But could we try dreamwalking anyway? I want to see what some other people are dreaming about.”

“Sure,” said Linda. “We can’t walk in Alex’s dreams, though, she’s asked me to respect her privacy. And now that Katja’s back…”

“What?” asked Louisa. “What would happen now that Katja’s back?” Linda didn’t answer, only giggling. “Tell meeee.”

“No,” said Linda, still giggling, “I’m going to respect her privacy. If she wants you to know, she’ll tell you.”

“Fine,” said Louisa. “But whose dreams should we walk in? Not James’, I can only imagine what his dreams are about.”

“I go dreamwalking myself sometimes,” said Linda. “I just have to establish a mental link and then fall asleep and step right in. It’s a little tricky to master, but I’ll be there to ‘wake’ you and take you with me.”

“So are we doing this tonight?” asked Louisa.

“Yeah,” said Linda. “Oh, I know, let’s walk through the shepherd’s dreams.”

“Landon?” asked Louisa. “Yeah, sure, that’ll work. Maybe he’ll be dreaming about Anna.”

“It’ll be so cute if he is,” said Linda. “Well, hopefully just cute. But I can sense what dreams are going to be about anyway, so I’ll be able to steer us away from any bad ones. And I don’t just mean nightmares.” Louisa laughed with her friend.

That night, Louisa slowly fell asleep in her bedroom. She started to dream about magic and mystery and some romance. For some reason, Katja featured quite a lot in it.

“Woah,” said Linda, appearing out of dream mist. “For a second there, I thought I’d stepped into the wrong dream. But it’s too tame.”

“Huh?” Louisa frowned, and the dream fell apart. They were left standing in dream mist. “Oh, I remember now. Dreamwalking.” She grinned.

“Hold onto my hand,” said Linda. “We need to stay together so we don’t get separated in the dreams.”

“Sure we do,” said Louisa. But she took Linda’s hand as instructed. Together, they walked out of the dream mist and into a white place.

“This is the dreamscape,” said Linda, smiling while Louisa looked around in wonderment. “Here you’ll be able to find your way into other people’s dreams. Now, just hold on for a second and I’ll find the right dream.”

Louisa trailed her fingers through the dream mist that edged the path of the dreamscape while Linda walked along the path. Flashes of dreams swept through Louisa’s mind- her, another one of her, farming, horses, yet another one of her (and oh she was going to avoid James for a while), her again (really Derek?), and then tendrils of dream mist snaked around her wrist and pulled her into another dream.

This dream was a strange one. It was dark, and she was positioned somewhere halfway up the tree on Scarecrow Hill. But it looked different. There was a moon in the sky, for one thing, illuminating a pale figure standing near the tree. Someone else rode up to her on a golden horse, and then the two embraced.

“Louisa!” Linda hissed, and pulled her back through to the dreamscape. “I told you not to look in Alex’s dreams.” She looked scared. No, not scared. Concerned.

“Why?” asked Louisa. “Was that Katja? I don’t blame Alex for liking her.”

“No, it’s way more complicated than that,” said Linda, running her free hand through her hair. “Katja’s… ugh, she’s got mind magic like I do. That was another dreamwalking-type dream. I think. It’s possible that it was just a normal dream, though. But we can never be too sure.”

“Right, better to be safe than sorry,” said Louisa.

“Sorry, I’m not very good at dreamwalking right now,” said Linda. “My magic is limited because my Soul Steed, Meteor, is missing. It means that it’s harder for me to find the right dreams and harder for me to stop you from getting pulled into dreams.” She sighed as she saw the place where Louisa had been.

Louisa had never been to a rock concert before. Or any concert, really. But she was at one now in this dream. It was loud and hard to see, but the band’s singer/guitarist was obviously really into what she was doing. Louisa edged into the crowd, wanting to get a better look at the singer. Her heart beat faster, and for a moment she forgot where she was. This didn’t feel like a dream, it felt real.

And then a skinny, hoodie-clad arm pulled Louisa back into the dreamscape.

“Whose dream was that?” asked Louisa. She could still feel the adrenaline rush from the concert, and she couldn’t get the singer out of her mind.

“Probably Zedd’s or Daisy’s,” said Linda. “You didn’t see them making out.”

“There was something better to look at,” said Louisa, grinning.

“Yeah, I can see that,” said Linda. “You’re acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. Now come on, Landon’s dream has got to be around here somewhere.”

“But who was she?” asked Louisa, keeping close to Linda this time. She wanted to go back to the dream, but it disappeared into the mist behind her.

“A friend,” said Linda vaguely. 

“Lisa?” Louisa guessed. “She’s hot.”

“Everyone says that,” said Linda. “It’s true. She is hot.”

“You like her too?” asked Louisa.

“Liked, past tense,” said Linda. “She was too much for me to keep up with. So I let it fade away. And then she left and it was just better for everyone.” She stopped at a point in the dreamscape, and Louisa could faintly hear sheep bleating. “We’re here now.”

“It never truly fades,” said Louisa.

“Just forget about it, okay?” said Linda. She pulled Louisa into the dream mist behind her, and then the bleating of sheep became louder. The smell of sheep also become readily apparent. Louisa could almost believe that she was actually in Landon’s sheep fields. Because she was there.

And there, sitting beneath the large tree, were two teenagers. Landon was a handsome youth, and Anna was pretty as only teenagers in love can be. Landon was putting flowers in her hair. The carving in the tree was fresh, and Louisa wanted to touch it but didn’t dare. She somehow felt that making her presence known in the dream could lead to disaster.

“They’re so cute,” Louisa whispered to Linda.

“Yeah, they are,” Linda whispered back. “I’d love to be able to reunite them.”

“Me too,” said Louisa, still whispering. “Should we go?” She noticed that Linda was rubbing her temples. Linda nodded, and they stepped back into the dreamscape.

Linda led Louisa back to her own dream.

“Thanks for this,” said Louisa. “It was amazing.”

“I’m glad you thought so,” said Linda. She laughed. “If I ever get Meteor back, I’m gonna take you again. And then we can use some of my powers to be invisible in the dream and to protect against other dreamwalkers.”

“Oh, that sounds fun,” said Louisa. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too,” said Linda. “Goodnight, Louisa.”

“Night, Lin,” said Louisa, and hugged her.

When Louisa returned to her dream, she didn’t dream about Katja anymore. She dreamt about that beautiful red-haired singer instead.


End file.
